diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Necromancer (Diablo III)
The Necromancer is an upcoming playable class of Diablo III, revealed at BlizzCon 2016. It is based on the original class of the same name. Lore A nephalem,2016-11-04, Restoring the Balance—Necromancer Overview. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-11-07 this young, enigmatic Necromancer has sensed a need for their unique power, answering the call on behalf of their order.2016-11-04, BlizzCon Recap: Day 1. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-11-07 With a strong, dark personality, the Necromancer is able to see things which other mortals cannot.2017-03-14, PAX East 2017 Diablo III Rise of the Necromancer Hands-On Preview. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2017-03-15 He/she holds the rank of acolyte.2017-03-14, Necromancer Update: The Meleemancer. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-03-16 He/she possesses no relation to the Necromancer who defeated Diablo two decades prior. In-game Necromancers in Diablo III are very similar to the Diablo II class, and retain most of their skills. In combat, they rely on bone and blood spells, Curses, Golems and undead minions. It is unknown as of yet if Poison spells will make their return: even if they do, it will most likely be only as optional Skill Runes for some skills. The core stat is Intelligence. Blood and Bone spells will deal Physical damage''BlizzCon 2016 Recap by DiabloFans.com, 11/7/2016. The Necromancer will be available in the ''Rise of the Necromancer pack. The pack will release some time in the second half of 2017, it will not be free, though the price is unknown as of yet. To use the pack, one needs to have Reaper of Souls installed for PC or have the Ultimate Evil Edition for console. New achievements will be implemented along with the Necromancer. The Necromancer is playable in both Campaign and Adventure Mode. For the former, the Necromancer will be fully voiced, and will have new tomes to flesh out their backstory. New technology has been developed for the Necromancer, as it's an effects-heavy class. The player using the Necromancer will see the full effects of skill-use, while players in a party will see a more basic visual display.2017-04-05, THE NECROMANCER SUMMIT: PART II - CLASS DESIGN, SETS, & THEMES. Blizzpro, accessed on 2017-04-06 *The Necromancer will have less than four Sets at release, to leave room for the community to come up with new playstyles and have those added onto new sets. Eventually, a total of 4 sets will be given, each complete with a Set Dungeon. *One-handed and two-handed Scythes will be the Necromancer's class weapon type. They can also use all other weapon types, except, of course, other class-specific items. *The Necromancer's resource is called Essence and caps out at 200. It seems to not regenerate automatically, but is only gained from skills. *There are several visual themes to the Necromancer's armor sets: Sacrifice, Aristocratic, Reanimation, Blood, and Bone. *Witch Doctors vs. Necromancers: The Witch Doctor is more lighthearted, while the Necromancer will be more dark and grim with Curses, Blood, and Bone. Necromancer will have little, if any, Poison spells, and no damage over time attacks, as that is the prerogative of Witch Doctor; to compensate, all pets will be controllable to some degree, unlike those of Witch Doctor. *Necromancer Pets will all be Active/Passive, like the Monk's Mantras, letting the player command them. There will be no pet command interface different from the standard UI. *Monster Corpses in the world serve as a secondary resource for some skills. They are only visible to Necromancers, and appear regardless of whether or not an actual monster corpse was destroyed. It is known that corpses can be used in at least three ways: detonating them for area of effect damage, consuming them for Essence, or reanimating them as minions (a heavily reworked old Revive). *A lot of Necromancer Blood skills will cost Life along with Essence, so there are a lot of mechanics built in to recoup health. *There will likely be no special Shapeshift spell, just like with Witch Doctors.Diablo III: Necromancer Facebook Q&A with Nevalistis, Travis Day & Julian Love 26.01.2017 (HQ) Some poison skills may feature with the Necromancer's Skill Runes. However, as the Witch Doctor is heavily based on poison, the developers don't want the Necromancer to be too similar in this regard. Development Pre-Development In Diablo III, the Witch Doctor bears many elements of the Necromancer class. However, the Witch Doctor was not designed to be a replacement for the Necromancer, and the game's developers stated in 2008 that if there was ever to be a playable Necromancer class for Diablo III, the presence of the Witch Doctor would not prevent them from implementing it.WWI 2008: D3 Design Fundamentals Panel. Diablo Wiki, accessed on 2013-11-03 According to Jay Wilson, a key difference between the classes is that the Witch Doctor is more inclined to deal direct damage than the Necromancer, which aside from specific builds, was pet heavy.2008-12-23, Exclusive Diablo 3 Developer Interview. 1Up.com, accessed on 2013-11-03 There was a desire to implement the Necromancer post-release, so the skills of the Witch Doctor were designed to avoid overlap with a possible future necromancer class.2017-01-25, Diablo 3 Post-mortem with Jay Wilson Part 3. Diablo.net, accessed on 2017-02-19 Active Development The Necromancer's implementation in Diablo III came out of a "game jam session"; a practice Blizzard employs where members of a team get a few days, or even up to a week, to "go wild" in regards to generating ideas. Out of one such session came the idea of bringing the Necromancer into Diablo III.2017-04-04, DIABLO 3 AND THE GLORIOUS RETURN OF THE NECROMANCER. IGN, accessed on 2017-04-06 The Diablo II Necromancer was the jumping off point for the Diablo III version.2017-01-28, The Diablo 3 Necromancer Q&A Video and Summary. Diablo.net. accessed on 2017-03-12 The idea was to see if the developers could take the original class, and adapt it for the faster-paced, more skill-orientated Diablo III. The concept was well received, and the game jam session became the "create the Necromancer exercise." This was around the time when Blizzard was looking at the upcoming 20th anniversary of the Diablo series, so it seemed appropriate in their eyes to bring the Necromancer back. When implementing the class various ideas were pitched from various departments within Blizzard. This included a "king of the dead," "the cryptkeeper," and "the hunter" concepts, reflected in the Necromancer's armor design. What was settled on was the "commander" concept and by extension, the "rock star" idea, of leading an entourage of skeletons.2016-11-07, Diablo III: Diablo 20th Anniversary Panel (BlizzCon 2016). YouTube, accessed on 2016-11-07 Thematically, the Diablo III Necromancer is based around blood. As part of the development process, the developers looked at the classes of Diablo II, opinioning that the themes of the previous classes were not as well fleshed out as they could have been. Specifically, the Diablo II Necromancer had little blood interaction, but did have a strong necromancy theme. Hence, it was decided to attempt a blood-themed Necromancer for Diablo III. In an early build, the Necromancerh had the ability to teleport. Necromancer artwork leaked ahead of BlizzCon 2016, showing a male and female Necromancer, mirroring Diablo III's gender selection.2016-11-01, BACK FROM THE DEAD: NECROMANCER HYPE LEADING INTO BLIZZCON X. Blizzpro, accessed on 2016-03-11 The Necromancer was confirmed as a class at BlizzCon 2016.2016-11-04, Diablo III: Rise of the Necromancer Pack Reveal – BlizzCon 2016. YouTube, accessed on 2016-11-05 By the event, the Necromancer was still in development, with only the male model finalized. As of December 2016, the Necromancer's skills were still being developed.2016-12-15, JOE SHELY ANSWERS COMMUNITY QUESTIONS IN LIVE Q&A SESSION. Blizzpro, accessed on 2016-12-16 The Necromancer's skills are designed to be "grounded and visceral." They are based on the visual identity of the Necromancer, with the intention of reflecting the dark and sinister nature of the Diablo II Necromancer.2017-01-04, Developer Insights: 20 years of Diablo. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-01-23 A beta test will be held for the Necromancer. Legendary and set items will be added to the game for the Necromancer's use over time.2017-04-05, Necromancer Beta Test Coming Soon. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-04-06 Gallery 2016-nov-5-006.jpg 2016-nov-5-007.jpg 2016-nov-6-173.jpg 2016-nov-6-175.jpg 2016-nov-6-187.jpg 2016-nov-6-197.jpg Video File:Diablo III Rise of the Necromancer Pack Reveal – BlizzCon 2016 References Category:Necromancer (Diablo III)